


The Dream That SPARKED My Obsession

by ForbiddenJelly



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But that's okay because ya'll gonna like this wild trip, Gen, Guess I could tag 1st person Reader as well maybe?, It's gonna be a little weird, Jake Park makes a brief cameo, Mike Wazowski won't go away, This dream made me fall in love with the Doctor, Took me 10 months to figure out the ice cream, Whoops I played myself unintentionally, this is a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenJelly/pseuds/ForbiddenJelly
Summary: Upon waking up in a clearing only one thing is actually clear- the need to run. Hunted down by a mad man in a white medical coat, what will it take to escape his electrifying grasp?I'd never bothered to look at Herman "the Doctor" Carter before, but after I could never bring myself to look away.





	The Dream That SPARKED My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of a dream I had that made me practically fall in love with the fictional man. I tried my best to stay as true to my dream as I could since I wrote the outline when I first woke up, but it is possible I have forgotten some minor details since then. Yes, the pacing is a little weird. The whole thing is a little weird. That's the joy about dreams. They're weird, they're scary, but most importantly, it's made me long for the touch a person who's never existed. What the hell, brain?

I sat up, frowning. I had to run. It was the only thought I had as I woke up on the windy mountain side. As the trees swayed violI sat up, frowning. I had to run. It was the only thought I had as I woke up on the windy mountain side. As the trees swayed violently in the brewing storm, I could make out the vague shapes of town buildings below as they glittered in what little sunlight poked through the clouds. Speaking of the sun, the daylight did little to help as I looked around, trying to find the most direct path down. The clearing I woke up in was the only distinct area- everything else was highly overgrown. Branches merged into each other, creating a cover so thick the land beneath it was shrouded in darkness and difficult to see into, much less see in.

Why the hell was I here? How the hell did I get here? There wasn't much point to asking since there was no one to answer though, so I stood up and started walking down the mountain side.

I couldn't explain how I knew that I had to run, to escape. I just did. Trying my damnedest to traverse the heavy undergrowth without getting too scratched up was a task that did nothing but keep my movement at a slow pace. Twigs and vines lashed at my bare arms as I made my way down, the instinct of flight growing stronger with each passing second. I didn't get a clue as to why until I heard the crackling of electricity.

It was quiet at first. Much like the hum of electrical wires in a home was barely noticeable. However as the source of the noise drew closer, the sound became more distinct. I ducked behind a tree with a fairly thick trunk a little further ahead of me, deciding to wait for whatever it was to pass. It was then that I caught a glimpse of what, or rather who, I was supposed to be running from.

Little electrical sparks ran up and down the man's arms and entire body as he walked past. The muscles under his dark skin rippled. He was bald with some kind of contraption strapped to his head. He wore a long white doctor's coat. A large metal stick with spikes was strapped to the belt around his waist. I'm not sure how I knew, but somehow I just knew he was called the Doctor.

He stopped just a few trees ahead of the one I was standing in front of. Pressing myself against the trunk, I prayed to any gods that would listen that he wouldn't look behind him. There wasn't a particularly logical reason I had to fear him, but judging by his behaviour he was looking for something.

Or someone.

Trying to move out of his possible line of sight, I started making my way over to another tree. Unfortunately, I'd been paying so much attention to him I had neglected to watch where I was walking. This resulted in my stepping on a falling branch, snapping it in half with a crack that sounded as loud as thunder. He spun around and our eyes locked as I stood paralyzed by fear. The contraption on his head kept his lips and his eyelids pried wide open. His eyes were a blindingly bright electric blue, much like the sparks that danced across his body.

He made the first move, reaching an arm out towards me. The sudden increase in electrical activity on his skin didn't exactly seem friendly, and as I dived towards the tree I was initially headed for, a bolt of what looked like lightning flew past and struck a different tree behind where I had been standing, causing part of it to explode and wood to fly off in many directions.

That simply confirmed I should have been smarter at trying to hide. I felt something wet on my arm and noticed that a small piece of bark from the flying debris had gotten stuck in the upper half of my arm, just under my shoulder. I decided I could deal with it later though, as he started moving towards me, unbuckling his stick and raising it up to strike.

Weaving my way through the trees, I kept going, trying my best to stay one step ahead. It was hard when I could hardly tell where he was half the time. He ran faster than I thought he could have. There was a moment where I couldn't find him and he used it to his advantage. Throwing out another bolt of lightning, he managed to hit me this time. It hit my back and coursed through my body, disorienting me and causing my muscles to seize up so I would stumble forward. I scraped my knees in the fall and could feel the blood starting to seep out of the stinging wound below me, but I was paralyzed by the strike. He walked slowly towards me, knowing I couldn't move to get away this time. A laugh, both deep and high pitched came from the man approaching me. It sounded quite gleeful, like a toddler who just got away with doing something devious. He grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me, throwing me over his shoulder. Unable to struggle, I could've sworn this was going to be the end.

Back up the mountain he started to carry me, and as we got closer to our destination I realized we were headed towards a special part of this twisted, woodsy playground. There was a wide, bare path flanked by large rocks that led to wherever he wanted to take me and the ground shook as we drew near. A cloud of pure electricity covered a gap in the rocks ahead. I didn't know what to expect. I just hoped that whatever was going to happen next would happen quickly and painlessly.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted from off to the side. "Put her down and come get me you coward!" Suddenly a small rock came flying out from the treeline and as I looked up, I noticed a young man standing there, arm reared back and ready to throw another. The Doctor huffed and set me down, turning to chase after his newest choice of prey.

"Thanks Jake!" I called out to the retreating figure but I wasn't sure he heard me. I wasn't sure as to how I knew his name either, but I had to find a way to make it up to him later- assuming I ever met him again. I found I could move again and struggled back onto my feet. The path brought us up the mountain, so it was only reasonable to assume it could take me back down. Though it was risky to follow as it left me wide out in the open, it was the best guide I had to get off of this forsaken death trap as quickly as possible. The wind picked up more and sent leaves and bits of twigs flying into me, making me wince from the pain. I trudged onward though, determined to make it to the bottom.

\-----

I never saw anyone else on the way, though I did hear a deafening crack that sounded like as if lightning had struck right next to me. As I reached the bottom, the trees thinned out greatly and I heard a second deafening crack. However this one was followed by a far off scream.

At the bottom was a large chain-link fence with a rickety gate at the very bottom of the path. There wasn't any barbed wire at the top to stop climbers and there wasn't any clear way to open the gate, so I opted to just climb the fence. It was slow going, but soon I was going down the other side and planting my feet firmly on the ground again. I couldn't help but chuckle and raise my good arm to run a hand through my hair as I stared at the gate. I had made it out! Albeit I had to cheat a little to do so, but there wasn't anyone or anything stopping me, so was it really that bad of a thing to do?

A third crack of lightning and a faint scream that sounded like it could be Jake's kicked my adrenaline back into high gear. It wouldn't be safe to just stand around here if Doc came back, and I had a chunk of wood lodged into my shoulder that I could do with getting pulled out and treated. I backed up and flipped the bird at the gate in defiance before turning and running. As I ran a thought that didn't feel quite like mine tugged at the back of the mind, telling me I was the only one left now.

The trees on this side were massive and spaced incredibly far apart. Their branches offered shade and the sun actually shone through to provide plenty of light to see by. There were picnic tables with benches nearby, tempting me to stop and rest. It had been a while since I stopped to catch my breath and my legs hurt about as much as my lungs did. I veered to the side and plopped down on a bench, panting. A voice spoke up from beside me, fairly quiet.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" I turned my head to look at the friendly sounding voice in relief. There was a small, round, green monster with one giant eye and spindly arms looking up at me. "The name's Mike Wazowski. You look hurt, what happened?" I was still struggling to gulp down enough air to tell him the basics- I was being chased by an electric man in a doctor's coat and I climbed a fence to get away and find help. He nodded, pointing off towards the way I had been running originally. "I think I saw some houses over there. You go see if anyone is there to help you. I'll try to see if I can find him and either distract him or lead him off your... trail." With that he took off towards the fence while I stood up and ran in the direction of these supposed houses. Rest would have to wait.

The houses came into view like expected, lined up perfectly before me. I started to make my way through the streets but immediately noticed things were not right. The place was deserted, though it looked like not but minutes before people were in the middle of living their lives. Grills were going, bikes were in the street, and there was even a car parked with its engine running. It was creeping me out and I desperately needed to find someone, anyone that could help me. I turned to look behind me, checking to see if he was there. He wasn't, but I noticed something just as chilling to see. A blood trail, barely noticeable but a trail none-the-less. My knees were bleeding worse than I expected and I cursed under my breath.

I started checking houses to see if any of them had an aid kit or something I could use as bandages to stop the bleeding. It seemed like a long shot, the current creepy situation as a whole considering, but there wasn't much of a choice to be made if I wanted to be able to hide. I walked up to the first door.

It was locked.

The next door was locked too.

The third, the fourth, the fifteenth... They were all locked. As I tried what felt like the twentieth door only to find that yes, that door was locked as well, I decided it best to just keep going. I was wasting time trying doors when I should be trying to get as far away as possible. Turns out I had wasted a bit too much time though. The hairs were standing up on my arms and the air felt charged with a kind of static. I turned to leave and that's when I caught sight of him. Somehow he had made it up onto one of the houses. I ducked behind a pillar on the porch and prayed that he hadn't seen me. I waited for what felt like an eternity, eyes squeezed shut and terrified one of his strong hands was going to grab me. Then, I heard shouting from down the road where I had come from.

"Hey, hey you up there!" Mike Wazowski you bold fool. "You big ugly, you lookin' for trouble? Well I got your trouble right here!" His tiny hands were balled into fists and he was shouting. I saw the Doctor taking off down the street towards him and Mike turned tail and ran. I'll admit, he could run faster than I expected him to ever be able to. Once they were out of sight and the air had calmed once again, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Since the coast was clear I carefully crept down the stairs, zigzagging through the backyards and hopping fences as quietly as I could. The Doctor may have been chasing Mike, but I didn't want to give him a reason to stop and come looking for me again.

Glancing over my shoulder, I noted the blood trail was still being left behind. I thought it odd for a brief moment then, that he wouldn't have gone for the easier target- and the only target he really had to go for. Perhaps he was chasing Mike to toy with me then? Make me think I could be safe before leaping out to strike at the last moment, completely unexpected?

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as I climbed over the last fence, finding it hard to breathe with exhaustion as I landed on the other side. Before me stretched a wide open field, a carnival set up a little way out. I started towards it at a brisk pace, uneasy about being out in the open. At least I had another possible place to check though.

\-----

Halfway to the tents I realized there was movement. My stomach dropped at first, thinking I was heading towards him. But then as I noticed more movement happening all over, it clicked that there were actually a lot of people there.

Where there were people, there had to be help!

Filled with renewed hope, I started sprinting towards the tents. The distance closed quickly. Taking a moment to catch my breath once more, I watched the people around me. The were all busy setting things up and seemed to pay no mind to my presence.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd be here!" A familiar green figure came up from behind me. I started frantically looking around, worried Doc would be charging at me through the field. Mike tried to put those worries to rest as best he could. "Oh, don't worry, I managed to lose him somehow out in those woods. I don't think he'll come this direction for a little while. Hey, you! We could use a little help over here!" He tried flagging down a couple of guys carrying some wooden planks. They ignored him and kept moving.

"Excuse me," I tried to get the attention of someone setting up a booth in the tent next to me. They didn't react either. It was if the people around us didn't hear us at all.

"Huh, strange..." Mike pulled a face and rubbed what I presumed to be his chin with his hand. "Maybe they've been ordered to focus on their work and nobody else. I'll go this way," he pointed to the right before continuing, "and see if I can find whoever is in charge here. Maybe they can actually help us. You go that way to see if you can find whoever is in charge over there first. I'll come find you if I find them first. ... Do I smell funnel cakes?" With a sniff of the air he wandered off, leaving me to try and find someone with the time of day to listen.

A thought tried to push its way in to say that maybe these weren't real people, but I ignored it and pushed it back again. They looked like people and they acted like people. Rude people maybe, but people. There were an awful lot of vendors here, as I passed by tent after tent full of wares for sale. A Ferris wheel was being hoisted up further out, and though I had no use for rides at the moment, I would have to see about getting on it after everything was settled.

Out of the corner of my eye, something else large caught my attention. It was a mansion, abandoned and rotting behind a brick wall with a large black wrought iron gate. Flowering vines covered half the building, but the windows were untouched. They looked pristine, reflecting the sunlight as if they were mirrors. It seemed an odd thing to be near such a festive place. I went to go investigate it.

Surely the owner was around, if the windows were so clean. They could find the time to help, couldn't they?

The charge in the air started coming back, however. I picked up the pace, jogging. How could he have found me so quickly? Time was of the essence if he was closing in on my location.

The gate was closed, but there was a peculiar crowd in front of it. Half were dressed like circus acrobats and the other half were dressed like they came right from Victorian England. They all looked like they got fashion tips from the local goths, and their outfits and make-up were all black and white. There was not a splash of color to be seen on their bodies. They were all chattering around the gate, waiting for it to open.

They didn't pay much attention to me at my initial approach. When the gate unlatched and slowly creaked open at my touch, they all fell silent and what felt like thirty pairs of eyes fell upon me. The one who I presumed to be their leader stepped forward from the crowd. He was gangly, wearing a top hat and vest, with his disturbingly long legs and arms being the most prominent feature about him.

"My, my, my, now isn't this a surprise." His voice sounded mildly seductive while his eyes held a crazy murderous glint. "We have the main attraction right here in front of us already!" I tried to ignore them, shrug them off as I walked in, but they followed behind me. They didn't say anything, but started giggling amongst themselves. It was a far more unnerving sound than the Doctor's laugh, and I honestly would have much preferred to hear that. I felt incredibly uneasy as I walked through the nearest unlocked side door. Didn't even think twice when I shut it behind me.

Except the reject goth circus leader put hit foot in the door before I could shut it all the way. He swung it back open with force, laughing maniacally and lunging for me. Somehow I managed to dodge his long arms and booked it up the staircase my eyes happened to land on. It spiraled upwards for several more levels than should have been possible without pause. To think, I thought climbing three flights of stairs normally was hard.

I reached the top though and spotting a single door, went for the handle. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt and I was jerked backwards. There was a sharp pain as I felt the weird man bite down hard into my shoulder. I screamed louder than I ever thought I possibly could and started trying to kick and elbow him. I got a good hit on him somewhere, as he let me go and gasped. Without thinking about it, I acted on my instincts. Turning around, I shoved him further away from me. His cohorts paused on the stairs to watch as he stumbled backwards into the stair railing. Losing his balance, he toppled over it and fell to the ground below with a sickening thud. There was no way he survived that. Every single one of his friends went down to investigate, whispering, chittering, and giggling amongst themselves. I dove into the room I was heading for originally and slammed the door shut behind me.

The door didn't have a lock. My heart sank further as I walked down a tiny hall and turned a corner into the room itself only to realize that it was a dead end. I walked to a corner and sank down to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. The whole time the electrical charge hadn't left the air, and the new sounds of electricity and tearing flesh confirmed my worst fear. He had found where I ran to and soon would find me. There was no where else to run to. As the strange man's follower's dying fits of laughter and oddly joyful screams were quelled by the end of their lives, I started trying to choke back tears fighting their way out. I could hear his footsteps on the stairs. Painfully slow. He knew I couldn't go anywhere else.

This was it. I was going to die. Right here, right now, curled up on the floor a bloodied, tearful mess.

The door opened and then shut. I could hear him walk into the room and as he turned the corner, he stopped. He had obviously spotted me sitting there.

"I know what you're here for," I said weakly, not bothering to look at him. I was tired of running and just wanted this madness to end. He didn't move. I looked up at him. "What are you waiting for?" An unknown rage started bubbling up inside me and I stood, fists clenched at my side. "Just get it over with already!" My sudden shouting didn't seem to faze him though, and he simply continued to stand there. Staring me down. That damned contraption made it impossible to read any facial cues he might have had. Those electric blue eyes of his felt like they were burning holes straight through my soul. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. What the hell *was* he waiting for? He stepped forward and I lost my composure. Closing my eyes I waited for the pain of the inevitable to come.

But it never did. I finally dared to look back at him. As I did so, he held out his hand. I looked down at it and then back up to him. He nodded and hesitantly I took his hand. He pulled me close and into a hug. I was shocked but reached one arm up to try and hug him back. His embrace felt comfortable and warm.

He pulled away a bit and put his hand under my chin. Tilting my head to the side, he inspected the bite on my shoulder. Then he looked at my poor arm with the wood still lodged in it and finally my knees- which still hadn't scabbed over due to all of the physical activity I've had to unwillingly participate in.

He picked me up in his arms so that the wood was facing outward and proceeded to carry me out of the building. I didn't try to fight it. I didn't think he wanted to hurt me, but even if he did I just didn't have it in me to try and run anymore. We passed through the tents, and back through the streets with all of the deserted houses. He didn't set me down until we got back to the picnic benches. He pointed at me, held his hand up, then just one finger, and then turned around and walked back towards the houses. I was pretty sure that was his way of saying to wait here because he'd be right back.

Of course who comes up to sit at the other side of the table but Mike fucking Wazowski.

"Oh hey, I thought I saw him carrying you, you manage to get away again? What are you doing just sitting here? Shouldn't you be running? I can carry you if you can't run. I might not look it but I am really strong. Apparently nobody back there wants to help. Do you think you can-" I waved my hand at him to cut him off so I could speak.

"I'm really tired Mike, but some stuff happened and I think his tune has changed. He wants to help me."

"Oh... Would you like some company until he returns then? Make sure he doesn't actually intend to harm you?" I couldn't bring myself to be cruel and send him away. He actually had been worried about me this whole time after all.

"If it would help you to feel better, you can stay. I'm just too tired to do anything else right now." He cheered, and started talking to distract me. I didn't hear a word of any of it, but I don't think he ever noticed. The Doctor was back shortly afterwards. In one hand he carried a medicinal kit, in the other was an ice cream cone. Chocolate and vanilla swirl- my favourite. He handed me the cone to eat, staring for a second and then laughing. I tilted my head in confusion and he just laughed harder in response.

"What's he finding so funny?" I turned my head to look at Mike and shrug. As Doc calmed down from his laughing fit he started to cut away what little sleeves I had and set to work. It didn't take him long to patch up my wounds. I finished the cone and said bye to Mike, waving him off. Thankfully he went without much fuss. I turned to face the Doctor.

"Thank you." He giggled again and tousled my hair- as if to say it was no problem at all. I hesitated a moment, looking up and down between him and the ground. He waited patiently for me to speak. "So uhh... What now?" He held his hand out again, and I took it more assuredly this time. He pulled me up, stopped, then turned around and crouched down with his arms partially out to the side. I knew it was a sign he wanted me to climb on his back, and while I wasn't quite sure of how good an idea that was I did it anyway. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he held onto my legs and we left. We passed back through the now open gate and started to head back up the mountain. Except the wind had started whipping up again and I heard what sounded like a sigh come from him. His hands moved to grip my arms and he turned his head just enough for him to see me.

"Should I hold on?" It felt trivial to ask, but he nodded and let go of my arms. Once I adjusted to have a better grip, he took his stick off his belt and began the hunt. At first I was confused as to why there were 4 other survivors before realizing I didn't count as one. The others all gave me confused looks and gestured between me and him, asking as best they could what I was doing riding around on the Doctor's back. All I could do was offer a half-hearted shrug in response. It baffled them enough they didn't bother struggling and the trial was over as quickly as it began.

As it ended, the sky cleared up and the wind died down once more. It was actually quite peaceful in comparison. From where we were, it didn't take long to reach the top. Though the electrically charged cloud was still covering the gap in the rocks, it seemed far less charged and aggressive this time. When we started to walk into it, I closed my eyes. The electricity emitted a blinding light, but it didn't hurt in any way at all.

Though I had no idea where we were going, I knew two things for sure. Things were about to change for the better, and he would be there with me through all of it. I started drifting off to sleep, comforted by these thoughts. I was safe...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that's right. I had this dream roughly 10 months ago (Sept. 21st-22nd, 2018 for those who want to know when specifically) and it took me those whole 10 months to finally realize the ice cream he hands me is my brain attempting to make a goddamned sex joke... I hope you all enjoyed this little fantastical trip however, and I can't wait to upload more serious fics later. I have one I'm posting right after this, actually!


End file.
